


Unlikely Entrepreneurs

by emichoco



Category: SHINee
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Sensation Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Violet Wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emichoco/pseuds/emichoco
Summary: Jonghyun and Key find a great opportunity to open a dungeon in secrecy, and a super stressed Taemin complains to the members that he would jokingly have to get so many piercings to alleviate his stress..... Jjong and Key find this to be an invitation for Taem to be their first visitor... SMUT ENSUES.I'd first like to thank Cheoun Day Pineapple Soju and Yellowtail Shiraz for aiding me to go all out with writing this piece. Bless you both. ;)Also, I wrote this over a period of two days, after a fun thread in the Shawols International FB group popped up with Taemin getting "stress" piercings.Thank you too, Taemin.Have fun reading everyone. I know I did! hohoho.- For anyone wondering, I used one of my favourite BDSM hire spaces in London to imagine JjongKey's little dungeon. Link: www.londondungeonhire.co.ukI've uploaded this onto AFF too (under my JJkissb account) so don't worry - I'm the same person! :D





	Unlikely Entrepreneurs

"Ki-goon, can you help me move this? It's so fucking heavy!" Key finished hanging various gags on the wall opposite, heading over to a struggling Jonghyun, arm muscles tight as the rather conspicuous piece of furniture was awkwardly being lifted at one end. "Sure hyung, where should we put it?" The feline-featured man asked, hoisting up the other end of the bench - Jonghyun had been right, Key regretted not ordering it with casters. "I want it against the far wall, in the corner. I think it will be sturdier and out of the way. Plus there’s a mirror there too~". Adjusting the final pieces of furniture, the two unusual entrepreneurs admired how their new business venture looked. "Now just to add the smaller items, fill up the glass cabinet and do a last clean up and we should be ready to take bookings!" Jonghyun looked tired, hell, they both did. This break in their schedule was supposed to be a 'rest and writing' time, while their fast-maturing maknae Taemin was promoting his latest solo album. In-between supporting him at concerts and events, the pair had been painting, decorating and building their secretly long-awaited lair. *a few months previously* Key gasped as he read the news from his computer screen, grabbing his phone with one hand, downing the last of his Shiraz while ringing his shorter best friend. "- Hyung! Did you see the news?! I can't believe this has happened!" He sputtered out quickly. Jonghyun's sleepy voice could be heard groaning on the other end. "Damn it Kibum, it’s past midnight, for once I was actually sleeping....so what happened to get you all excited?" Jonghyun rubbed his eyes blearily and cuddled Roo close to him - the Daschund complained in her sleep but snuggled anyway. "Netizens and old people are going crazy about it - President Moon lifted the restrictions on Adult content! He felt as Korea was growing faster and adapting to change, that maybe being less conservative about the porn issue and stuff would make more couples have kids. Hyung - this is it. I don't need to worry about my shit getting confiscated at the airport when we go to Japan! We can...we can finally open a safe space in Seoul" Jonghyun grew more awake with each word that his excitable friend spoke. "Wait you mean like....a dungeon? Like the one we joked about after the Japan tour? Ki-goon, think about it - what if the company finds out? That'd be the biggest scand-" "-Don’t you mean it'll bring us more business? Look, even if we use pseudonyms to run it, as long as we go through all the right channels - this could be huge! The scene is so underground and hush-hush here, you know that, there are so many people and idols that would love to hire something out..." Jonghyun hated to admit it, but Key had a point. A really profitable point. Private hire would be great, and there were more than enough people who would want to go. Plus Key could speak English, so it would appeal to the foreigners living in the area, too. "Alright Kibum, let’s plan this at a better time, but I think you’re right. Let’s try and find an open-minded landlord and invest while it's a hot issue. I'll meet you tomorrow~" Key grumbled as he heard Jonghyun hang up but couldn't help but feel a bit smug, convincing his friend. -------------------- Taemin collapsed on the sofa in his dressing room, a bit sweaty from the two-hour show. As much as he loved performing, it was 100% more effort going solo and entertaining a crowd. No time to rest

while his other members sang, no mistakes or trips could be covered up, as all eyes were on only him. "Fuck I’m tired!!!!!" He panted out, making his manager laugh while he ate some kimbap. A knock at the door signalled a cheering posse of his four other members coming in with champagne and some cake. “FOR OUR MAKNAE~! WOO!” – Jinki and Minho jostled Taemin's shoulders and shoved a paper cup into his hand, the tired maknae accepting the bubbly with both his hands. “You all came today? I had no idea! I couldn't see you all in the audience”. All five of the men toasted to his success of finishing his tour dates with packed arenas. “Taemin-ah, you did so well, I’m really happy for you – look how far you’ve come” Jinki said with emotion. The other members cooed at the leader's proud and teary voice. “Thanks hyung, I really appreciate all of you coming along – I am so tired though. It’s been a stressful month with this album.” Minho looked around Taemin’s features and piped up “did you get another piercing then? I can’t see one” the youngest sighed and messed his hair “not yet, the way I’m feeling right now, I’d need 100 piercings!” while everyone laughed at his response, Key and Jonghyun exchanged a knowing glance, a cheeky smile appearing on Key's face.

While Onew and Minho were happily chatting away to the dancers and tour staff, the risqué pair took the maknae aside to have a quiet word. “Hey Taemin-ah, Jjong and I have a proposition for you....” Key's eyes glistened as he softly spoke “we think we have a solution for your stress~”. Taemin looked between his two hyungs, growing a little cautious, and all the more curious.... “Why are you talking so quietly hyung? Is it something bad?” Jonghyun put his hand on Taemin's back and reassured him “not bad per se, but it’s a secret project that we’ve been working on, and we think that you might want to be our first customer...” he trailed off with his killer smile. Taemin licked his lips nervously, he knew that these two were the more...adventurous of his members, admittedly he’d been a bit too naïve in the past when they had all lived together; Key frequently bringing people back to the apartment or being picked up drunk by a seemingly fed-up Minho at early hours of the morning, muttering about all the ‘fun’ he had.

“you guys...opened up a shop or something?” he smiled innocently, turning to Key who gave his bicep a light squeeze. “It’s a place we've decided to rent out to people who're interested... you trust your hyungs right? We just want to help you~” Key had a playful look about him, and Taemin felt ever so slightly nervous, but something was telling him to go along with the pair.

“Alright, I do trust you guys, I’m just a little weary of what's in store for me” they all chuckled and Jjong patted his butt, adding “it won’t be anything you don’t agree to, okay? Key will pick us up tomorrow and we'll show you. Just us, alright?”. The maknae nodded and they re-joined the others in their mini celebration.

 

Taemin sat in the back of Key’s car a little stiffly, but the Grapefruit-ade that his hyungs had procured made him a little more at ease. “So, you’re telling me this is like some kind of kinky shop? Jonghyun-hyung, was this Key-hyung's idea?” Key snorted in retort from the driver's seat, looking at the younger man through the rear mirror. Jonghyun leaned around in his seat, taking a sip of his ice americano, “actually we both wanted to do something like this for a while, so with the new laws, we thought we should go ahead and invest in it secretly.” He stated plainly, watching Taemin's eyes widen slightly as he drank through his straw. Boy was this going to be an interesting afternoon....

“besides, it’s not a ‘kinky shop', it’s way better than that!” Kibum pulled into a lower-ground car park and found a space for them. The three were somewhere just outside Itaewon, a prime location for any business, but the maknae didn’t bother looking for any landmarks on their way in...

 

“A DUNGEON?! Really guys?!” Taemin exclaimed loudly as he stepped into their rented space, which now had a chic and sensual makeover of a white, burgundy and black colour theme. Fortunately they had to soundproof the walls for the other business owners, and they had the small floor to themselves in the complex. Key hung up their jackets and sat down on a Queening chair. “Well why the hell not? We think it will do well, there isn’t one in Seoul officially, and we have enough to really get in some nice pieces that weren’t previously available in Korea.” He crossed his legs and leant on his arm. Jonghyun took off his black cap and ran his hand through his dyed hair. “Obviously this is all on the down-low, okay Taem? We're asking you to put your faith in our hands today and help you, so you can help us out too. We can show you around and talk about everything before we get into it all...does that sound okay?” he spoke honestly, reasoning with their younger friend. Taemin visibly relaxed and let his eyes wander around the space. They had put quite a lot in there, and it made him wonder if it was all new or some from either of their previous collections... "yeah, that makes me feel better about it at least. It was a bit of a shock coming through the door but, I have to say I am a bit curious..." Key smiled fondly at the maknae from his seat, at least his friend was willing to try things out. Knowing how Taemin was, Key thought that he would come to enjoy what they had in mind. Standing, he made his way over to the other two and placed his hands on both of their shoulders. "Why don't we give you a tour? Taemin-ah".

The dungeon was quite spacious, and they had arranged everything neatly and clearly so it didn't look either empty or too cluttered. By the door was a table with rules and a bowl of condoms as well as an emergency button, which would call a hired member of staff. Because of the secrecy, neither Jonghyun or Key could work there, unless they were accompanying someone themselves. To the left in the corner, was a large wall mirror with the heavy whipping bench in front of it. Nearby on the wall and in a stand were varying accoutrements needed including a rather spikey paddle that Taemin paled at. Along that wall was a large structure - "that is called a St. Andrew's Cross – quite fun to watch people strapped into really" Key pointed out with vigour. In that corner was a tall display cabinet full of what looked like surgical supplies and some machinery that he had no idea about... Along the back wall was a high bed with straps on it, hiding a cage underneath. Taemin had no idea that people made these things at all. "We have a shower room through here too, along with the staff room, if things get too messy for some...and to the right here, connected to the ceiling is one of Jjong's requested products – a suspension rig~!" Taemin's mouth was slightly open in wonder, looking at all the hooks on the metal frame, and behind all that were rows of gags, spreader bars and a few strap-ons. These two were indecorous at best, the items here were really obscene- "oh my god, what is that?" Taemin gawked at the small machine on the floor. Jonghyun grinned "oh that's a fucking machine, we got it from Japan. It's great, you can attach all sorts of stuff". The older two found the maknae's reactions to be really funny, but at least he wasn't running or fainting just yet...

 

"So we know that you've been really stressed recently Taemin-ah, Ki-goon and I want to help you as I said yesterday. Many people use the world of BDSM to alleviate their troubles...you usually get piercings right? Well that can be included today, or any time that you'd like, along with a few other things." Taemin didn't know how his hyung could sound so gentle and relaxed talking about such things, but then again, he knew that both Jonghyun and Kibum had plenty experience in this field. "Jjong and I want to show you how it can be even pleasurable. Just let us know what you want to try, what you'd reject completely and we'll take it from there." The maknae felt suddenly shy towards his hyungs, being in the idol business for such a long time since he was young had really dampened his sexual experiences, apart from the occasional date or fooling around with dancers or fans... and that

one time he kissed Jonghyun in private...but he wasn't too sure if Key knew about that. There were quite a few things that did look interesting however in their dungeon. He trusted both of them a lot – after all they had looked after him for years as part of their group. "Well... I do really enjoy getting pierced... I find it just melts away all the mental stress and tension I get from work..." He spoke a little hesitantly "there are a few things that I am curious about in here... like, what does that glass thing do in the cabinet?" Key smiled when he pointed to it, "that there is a violet wand. It creates small volts of static electricity. Mostly it just feels a little tingly, unless you crank it all the way up" Taemin nodded at his explanation slowly, having a look around again at the various items in the room. "The only thing that is a little daunting is that rig and sex machine thing.... and that spikey paddle on the wall..." Jonghyun pouted a little at that, in his mind he had wanted to try them out. Perhaps another time. Still, there was plenty that they could and would do today, both Key and himself wanted to indulge the maknae and themselves...

"Hyungs, do I...should I take off my clothes? It's needed, right?" Key chuckled and agreed with him, helping him off with his shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jonghyun remove his t-shirt and mentally groaned. Best friend or not, the eldest's body was incredibly sexy. He himself was always reluctant to undress, he'd never admit it, but was quite self-conscious about his body. But, in situations like this, he would use it to his advantage – making others feel feeble in their nudity. It had its perks sometimes. He was pretty sure that Jonghyun just liked showing off, but it certainly was helping set the mood. Since they had lived together for a number of years, there lacked that certain awkwardness that came with being nude. Jonghyun ran his hands down taemin's frame, stepping closely behind him to murmur "our safe word is 'apple'. You must use it if anything gets too much for you Taemin-ah". His thumb and forefinger closed over the maknae's right nipple, causing him to gasp. Taemin felt himself blush from the contact and closed his eyes. He felt his other hyung's palm cup his face, and was met with those sensual eyes in close proximity. Key met his lips with the younger's plump ones, and as he heard him give a small whine, Kibum couldn't help but to think of where else they'd be of good use. Taemin tentatively put his hands on Key's waist, letting out a moan when he felt Jjong sink his teeth into the curve of his shoulder. He could feel the semi-erect bulge through Jonghyun's pants, causing his own to slowly form...

"Taem, go over and place yourself on the bed, Jjong, can you strap him in?" Key pulled him buy his arm in the direction of the cage bed. The maknae felt his heart thrum in his chest with anticipation. "Sure Ki-goon - Taemin-ah, put your arms at your sides alright? Yeah that's good" getting to work with the buckles, he managed to have the younger man pinned to the black bed securely. Running his fingers through his light-brown hair to comfort him. He heard Key go over to the glass cabinet and take some items out. Passing the eldest a pair of surgical gloves before putting on his own. Taemin tried to turn his head to see what they had brought out, but it wasn't apparent until he saw a little packs of needles placed on his abdomen. "You guys...know how to use these right?" Taemin breath became a little shaky as he looked up at his hyungs.

"We've both had quite a bit of practice with these, so you needn't worry" both Key and Jonghyun smiled down at him fondly, as they looked around for fleshy areas. Jjong started to unwrap one and felt the maknae's pecs. "I've always thought you'd look hot with your nipples pierced, Taemin-ah...I want to see that today~" he hummed as he pulled up the small brown nub. "Relax, this is just the beginning" he focused back to the task at hand and steadily placed the sharp instrument at the base of his nipple, having no trouble in sliding it through to the other side. Key smirked lazily as he heard Taemin gasp and look down as his chest. "Fuck..." came out as one quick syllable. "Now, now, no swearing, that just means you'll get another one" Jonghyun teased. The younger man made a pathetic whimper and braced himself as he felt the next pinch of the needle. Kibum started

to slowly stroke the maknae's member, to try and get him to relax further, the whole point of the afternoon was to release as much frustration as possible for Taemin....well, and have their fun too. Taemin was panting, his chest drawing shaky breaths as the different sensations were going through him. Despire a circle of needles around his belly button accompanying his nipples, he found himself hard, which was a queue for Kibum to slip something around him: a cock ring. "Oh no, please....hyung..." The younger pleaded meekly, knowing he was in for a bit of trouble. "Well we can't have you coming yet, can we? There's still so much time and things to do..." Jonghyun came back into his field of vision, with the violet wand in his hand. When he switched it on, the elder demonstrated it for him and it didn't look too scary, just interesting. That was until, his friend licked his lips and directed the glass over his new piercings - "OW! Ah woah I wasn't expecting that!" He could hear both his friends laugh lightly as his reaction. "What's the fun if you're expecting it?" Key patted his thigh, while he fondled his scrotum. The wand tingled and crackled quietly as Jjong passed it over his skin, before he saw its electricity jump at the other needle. Wide-eyed, he hissed as he felt the volts go through him.

A few minutes later and Taemin let out a moan, cock visibly twitching as the wand passed over the piercings below his belly button. Jonghyun smiled and glanced at his friend's closed eyes "there we go...see it feels good right?" Kibum sauntered off to the other side of the room, preparing a few items for the next part of their debauchery while his friend finished off with the maknae by placing a chaste kiss to his mouth. "You're doing really well Taemin-ah. I'm going to remove these ones now, we can come back to them later." Taemin's breath steadied, as his hyung carefully took out the metal intrusions and placed them in a sharps bin. Small beads of blood started to collect around the pin-prick holes on his torso. He'd have to be careful about what he wore for a short while. Jonghyun did something that he wasn't expecting, and closed his mouth around his left nipple, suckling. The brunette's head lolled to the side as a damp tongue passed over the sore nub, lapping up some of the red liquid. Even stranger was the moan that Jonghyun let out at the taste. He sure had a few surprises today. "You taste so good Taem... so good..." The man laved his tongue down his torso to lick away at the slight pool of blood in his navel, letting out small sighs each time he came into contact with him. Jonghyun had the most lust-filled expression as he smiled, open-mouthed, running his tongue over his bottom lip. Taemin's eyes sparkled under the ceiling's spot lights, a little watery as he watched his hyung slowly undo the straps holding him down. Helping him up, the pair made their way over to Kibum, who was standing by the whipping bench, a crop in his folded arms. "Having fun are we?" He mused cheekily, happy with the small flinch that Taemin involuntarily gave when Key flicked one of his nipples. They made him clamber onto the bench, and the men made sure the straps were nice and tight. This time, Taemin could clearly see what was happening, as the floor-to-ceiling mirror was directly in front of him. He could see the devilish look in the cat-like man's eyes in the reflection, as well as the shadow of his erect sex under the spot lights. With him being in such a secure and vulnerable position, air-con making a slight breeze apparent between his now spread legs. Kibum leant over his whole body, fitting his length between his cheeks, his eyes never leaving Taemin's in the mirror. "It's my turn now..." he whispered, licking the shell of his ear. Rolling his hips firmly before getting off him, Key gave Jonghyun an excited look and wiggled his butt. The eldest hyung chuckled while standing by to help out. Kibum felt there was something missing, as he massaged one of the youngest's pert cheeks. Holding out his arm towards Jonghyun, he asked "grab me one of the gags from the other wall, will you?"

"A GAG?" Gosh Taemin was noisy - "ah, ah, ah – no complaining, I haven't done anything to you yet" Key chided, giving out a few experimental taps of the crop. The other man stood in front of Taemin and nudged the ball gag into his mouth, grinning at the frown he was given in return. Fastening it behind his head, he ruffled Taem's hair to annoy him further. This is what Key had been looking forward to for a while. Without warning, the crop came down over his skin, causing Taemin to look up sharply into the mirror. It was as though Kibum's whole demeanour had changed. He stood there, looking taller and more broad than usual, an air of command about him. The maknae swallowed as best as he could around the rubber held in his mouth. There was something familiar about this look on hyung....and then it clicked. He had taken on this 'persona' of his at their Dome tour in Japan a few years back. Key had jumped at the chance to choose his own theme for his solo stage, and he and Minho had laughed back then at his eagerness. Taemin really did not feel like laughing now. Not when he was in this predicament. The crop struck down again, this time with more vigour, the leather cutting through the air with a small sound that resonated when it hit his cheek. The maknae tried to clench his muscles to back away from the strikes, but only realised that it made them worse. Whimpering, he tried to wiggle away from his hyung. He could see Jjong sitting on a stool looking amused at the scene. His nipples kept rubbing against the pleather whenever he would try, and it only heightened the discomfort he felt. It seemed as though his punisher grew bored with the reactions Taemin was giving him, and switched to a sturdy looking cane. "Look Taeminnie, it's like being back at school again~ though I doubt you ever got punished bar having your arms raised in a corner...." Key felt along the smooth Rattan as he gazed over at the now-flushed Taemin, pre-cum slowly dribbling out his over-hard dick. He looked delightful. Just a little bit more, and Jonghyun could join him for their finale. He gave his own hard-on a feel through his jeans before counting down 20 harsh lashes on the backs of Taemin's butt and thighs. The maknae had tears rolling down his cheeks, saliva pooling on the bench underneath him. Beautiful. The way his cheeks were red, both on his face and the blossoming pattern on his rear made Key a happy man. Taemin's grunts and slightly horse yelps were a sign that he should go back to pleasuring the boy instead. Jonghyun rose from his seat and had removed the rest of his clothing. The maknae hadn't realised that he had been slowly masturbating whilst watching them. "Look at you Taemin... look at your face right now, how glazed over your eyes are. Do you want to show this side to your adoring fans? And they all assume that you're so innocent too~" The helpless man let out a choked sob in return. "You look wonderful like this. To think that just yesterday you were so in control of your performance, so perfect on stage...and now you're a leaking, drooling mess." Key reached forward and firmly stroked Taemin's leaking cock, hearing him groan from the other end. "Jjong and I are going to help you relax now. You're going to give us our pleasure like a good boy, and then, and only then, we'll give you yours. Do I make myself clear?" The youngest gave in and nodded, heavy breaths coming through his nose and mouth. There was such a mixture of sensations, it was driving him mad.

Jonghyun gently removed the gag and dropped it on the floor, the maknae moving his jaw around to get used to it again. He was practically face –to-face with the brunette's erection, which was throbbing and smelt heady like lavender and musk. Cupping his face and wiping away some of the drool, Jjong spoke "are you still okay with this?" In the back of Taemin's mind, he kept thinking to when they had kissed a few years ago, and how it always had sparked an interest in Jonghyun. The only other experience Taemin had was him and Kai jacking each other off as a favour. They were close anyhow so it hadn't bothered him. "Yeah, It's been intense but I'm feeling strangely turned on right now". The two older friends smiled at each other, and Key began pouring some lubricant onto

his hand and cock, pulled out of unzipped jeans that had been pushed down. As Jonghyun guided his member into his warm mouth, Kibum smoothed his fingers around Taemin's entrance. The maknae shuddered and started to work his tongue around the large and sturdy flesh sliding to the back of his throat. Jonghyun was surprisingly smooth-skinned, but then again, after all the new things he had learnt about his hyungs today, waxing his crotch was the least unusual. Key had managed to fit two fingers in his tight hole, working towards his new goal of loosening him up. Both the eldest and youngest were now moaning quietly, and key bit his lip in order to stave off any distraction. Finally, Kibum felt the muscle give way to his administrations and stretched him out with a third digit before easing his cock into the virgin space. Key's voice betrayed him as he groaned long and loud, feeling Taemin squeeze around the foreign feeling. His voice broke around Jonghyun's cock, a muffled "oh god..." Heard in the room. "I'm sorry Taem-" Kibum started as he gripped the reddened cheeks and hips of the boy and began to pound into him, eyebrows knitting together in frustration. The eldest man joined in by face-fucking the maknae, who started to drool and moan wantonly. The way his best friend looked right now was amazingly hot, he'd never really pegged Kibum as a top, but when they began discussing opening this little business, he'd learnt otherwise. It turned Jonghyun on further for them to both take the maknae this way; completely their fucktoy for them to unload into. Maybe he'd ask Key for a session of his own one time.

Soon after, his thoughts brought him over the edge, pulling out and cumming all over Taemin's face and hair. He had completely glazed-over eyes and was panting in short succession as key was still ramming his ass. Tears in the corner of his eyes, the maknae cried "please, please let me cum oh fuck!" His pleas muddled into each other, incoherent over the intese pleasure. Jonghyun bent down and took a few photos with his phone of how his young friend looked. "Oh Taemin-ah – not yet, you look so pretty decorated in my cum do you know that? Key needs to finish first, then we'll let you" he cooed. Taemin wailed at that, feeling his own dick so sensitive and slapping against his stomach with each hard thrust the man was giving. He had a feeling that there would be a lot of bruising tomorrow. Kibum finished off with a few more sharp snaps of his hips before he emptied himself inside the maknae. The man sighed underneath him and he pulled out, slapping his ass one more time for good measure before going off to clean himself up. Jjong had also wandered off out of his sight, leaving him to regain his breath and feel the cum slowly dribble out of his hole. When it rolled past his balls he shivered, every movement made him more sensitive.

Jonghyun had crouched behind him, with the violet wand in hand, amping up the game for the end of their afternoon. Taemin will be so spent, he might want to do this again. While recovering, Taemin felt a firm pinch around his sack and realised all too late when a needle passed through the now-tight skin. He cried out in shock, loud enough that Kibum inquisitively poked his head around the door of the bathroom. "Jonghyun, no, oh, it's....it's too much" his whole body was quivering as another two passed through in a little row down the back of balls. "But it looks so pretty Taemin-ah. I'm going to make you cum so well." Jjong felt Key's hand on his back, stroking his tight skin, as his other hand came round to slowly pump the maknae. Whimpering, Taemin was really helpless to do anything. He heard the faint crackle of the violet wand and it's sensation as Jonghyun ran it up his thighs and around his ass. The wetness of Kibum's cum made the feeling travel deep inside him and he let out a throaty moan. Gingerly, the elder brought the wand down and over the piercings, making the maknae convulse hard and yelp out. Key had begun to video the ordeal, so he could clearly show it to Taemin later and make him blush. When his pleas finally broke into their safe word, Kibum held the base of his cock firmly in one hand and removed the ring that was restricting him of his release. "Well done Taemin-ah, come for us now, you've done so so well." After a few pumps of his fist, Taemin came with a shout, stream after stream of white spilling onto the floor. Jonghyun gasped "wow, you've really been pent up, huh! Milk him for me, Key", the still-naked

Jonghyun walked around to where Taemin had a completely blissed-out expression, pupils blown and face flushed and teary. He had dribbled again after the wand was on him. Jjong kissed him slowly as Kibum finished up with the last pumps of his hand, the maknae's dick still throbbing and giving out little spurts from time to time. It was really impressive. He removed the last three needles and the older pair undid all the restraints before helping him clean up in the bathroom. They washed him with care and peppered his sore areas with kisses, Taemin making noises of appreciation as he was too exhausted for much else.

In the car on the way home, they decided to stay over at Key's apartment, since he lived by himself, and ordered copious amounts of fried chicken and beer to compensate for their energy lost a few hours ago. "How do you feel Taeminnie?" Their cheeky driver asked, sly grin apparent in his voice. "I feel.... well I don't feel stressed anymore, let's put it that way." All three of them laughed. Jonghyun cut in with "So when can we book you in for next time?" - the maknae could only gawk at his question. "Let me recover first, hyung!"


End file.
